


Get up, Get Out, Get Away From These Liars

by geckoholic



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Kinda Cracky, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: “An alliance?” Fushimi asks, disbelieving. “By marriage?”
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Get up, Get Out, Get Away From These Liars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> Another SUPER SERIOUS FILL. XDDD 
> 
> Not beta-read, so all remaining mistakes are most definitely mine.
> 
> Title is from "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol.

“An alliance?” Fushimi asks, disbelieving. “By marriage?” 

Munakata and Mikoto nod almost in unison, which only adds to the surreality of the situation. “The plates are ancient,” Munakata explains. “As such, they are swayed by the intent shown by traditional rituals.” 

“Why us?” cuts in Yata, eyes narrowed, arms crossed. “Shouldn't it be...” He makes a flapping gesture at the two kings. “You guys? The leaders of each clan.” 

Despite being rather in tune just now, they both look at Yata as if he made them bite into something sour. “Doesn't matter,” says Mikoto, and Fushimi decides then and there that his former and current kings briefly managed to agree on one thing and one thing only: to hoist this particular burden off onto their clan members. “As long as the people joined in marriage carry the essences of each clan in their aura.”

That's quite obviously a direct quote from Munakata's pitch, delivered in Mikoto's usual deadpan, but Yata, the fool, actually beams with pride. He's so easy. Fushimi rolls his eyes, which earns him a glare from Yata and a soft cough from Munakata. 

“We need all the strength we can gather to stand against Jungle's recent attacks,” he intones, and Fushimi can feel something deeply within him vibrate at that tone. So much for carrying the essence of each clan, eh? _Ugh._ “It would be a valued contribution to the fight we must, without alternative, stand our ground in to defend the people entrusted into our care.” 

“Okay, fine,” Fushimi says after a moment's consideration. “I'm in.” 

He crosses his legs and juts his chin out, head held high, turning away from both the kings and his brand-new future husband – making it clear that his agreement exclusively rooted in loyalty to his clan and his sense of duty for the people. It's not about him and Yata and anything that happened between them in the past. Frequently. On every surface in the apartment they used to share, and before that in the toilet stalls at their school. And in his room. Out in the yard. Et cetera, et cetara. 

It's absolutely not about _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [dreamwidth](https://geckoholic.dreamwidth.org/), [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
